


Darling So It Goes

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, tagged solely because they don't get back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt/Adam, 2,340 words, prompt: Blaine Meets Adam. </p><p>Which somehow turned into Adam meets multiple friends and family members. Also knows as Adam passes inspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling So It Goes

Rachel was staring at him. 

Kurt sipped at his coffee and tried not to squint too hard at the morning light. He didn’t need to tempt premature wrinkles at this stage of his youth.

She gave a delicate sniff. “Well? Aren’t you going to ask me?”

“How are you even conscious right now? I had to turn on the white noise machine last night  _and_  you went to bed after I did.”

Rachel quickly sat down beside him, taking Kurt’s surly response as the prompt it wasn’t. “I just wanted to say that I approve.”

Kurt waited for all of this to make sense. 

“ _Of Adam_ ,” she said, exasperated. “As your best friend, I had to make sure he was good enough for you.”

Kurt felt his bad mood melt away. For all her flaws, Rachel Berry had a way of being unbelievably sweet, especially to those she cared for. Kurt was always profoundly grateful whenever she reminded him that he was one of those people. 

“While your approval isn’t required,” he said with a grin. “I appreciate it. It’s a good feeling to know that you’re looking out for me.”

That warm, content feeling dimmed slightly in the light of Rachel spilling coffee over the both of them with the fierceness of her hug.

—–

Adam stepped back as the door swung open to the sultry pose of a smirking Latina.

“Oh. Hello?” He wondered if he’d gotten off on the wrong floor again.

“Well, well Hummel’s been holding out on us,” she said, visibly checking him out. “Give me a twirl and let me have a look at dat ass.”

Kurt nearly collided into her, face red and hair askew.

“Santana, I will replace your eyeliner with permanent marker and draw your brows just slightly off center. Just watch me.”

 Santana rolled her eyes and stepped back from the door with a swing of her hips. “Touch my new Rimmel Lash Blast and I’ll put superglue in your lube  _for funsies_.”

“Well this has been another thought-provoking morning commentary.” Another voice said softly, a wry twist to her words. Adam stepped up to gently brush his lips against Kurt’s temple, eye immediately drawn to the smiling blonde at the kitchen table. 

She nodded at him serenely. “You must be Adam. I’m Quinn.”

“I swear I’ll be ready to go in ten minutes- they’re here for Rachel, do not listen to a word they say. It’s  _lies_ , all of it,” Kurt said with a pointed look at Santana. “Especially her.”

“Kurt, I’m hurt,” Quinn said, flicking a strand of hair back. He suddenly looked torn.

“Maybe you should come with me.”

“Hey, if I’ve been orgasm-exiled while we’re here, so are you,” Santana said, stretching out to hook her fingers in Adam’s vest pockets. “Go put your face on,  _dear_. We’ll keep your boy company.”

Adam shrugged, easing himself down to join the ladies at the table. 

“You’re quiet,” Quinn said, crossing her legs gracefully. 

“Not usually. Once you get me started, I’m quite loud." 

"I bet you are,” Santana leered. “Tell me you’ve tapped that or I might have to slap you for sheer stupidity.”

Adam beamed, unable to stop himself.

“Santana,” Quinn said warningly, her gaze darting towards the bathroom.  "Kurt’s been kind enough to let us stay here, even after you cut the arms off of his jacket to make yourself a new vest. Don’t push him.“

"Hey, it totally looked better on me anyway.”

“I like vests,” Adam found him saying. “They have pockets.”

“I like him already,” Santana declared with a nod. “Kurt, let your boy take you out to do sickeningly cute stuff and then go back to his and bang already. I wants to get my mack on with Quinn here.”

“ _Eyebrows_!”

Quinn shared a put-upon look with Adam and offered him a square of toast. 

—–

“Oh my  _God_ , I am in shock right now, you look amazing,” Kurt said, even as the frames froze on the Skype cam.

“Mama hates it,” Mercedes admitted, flipping her hair out of her eyes. “She thinks it’s too Hollywood.”

“Which is entirely the point.”

“Alright, enough about me- I heard from Santana you’ve got yourself an older guy. Deets- now.”

Kurt cupped his chin with his hand and sighed. “It is impossible to keep anything for yourself with our friends. Is there such a thing as a pathological gossip?”

Mercedes hummed at him, her gaze assessing even through the grainy connection. Kurt felt the corners of his mouth twitch against a smile, still self-conscious as he remembered Quinn’s parting words. 

_“You smile more. I didn’t notice it until now. I think he’s going to be good for you.”_

“Boy, you are so gone on him,” Mercedes said after a moment. A dazzling smile spread across her lips at the thought. “He’s got you singing love songs in your head, I can tell.”

Kurt didn’t object, even if thoughts of love felt like too much, too soon. “Did Santana happen to mention he’s British?”

“ _Shut. Up_.”

—–

Kurt had barely had a chance to get teary-eyed before Burt Hummel pressed the keys into his hand and told him to bring around the car. 

“Dad, why can’t we just all walk there once we get our luggage?”

“The meter’s running kid,” Burt said with a look. “Bring her around to Terminal One. Carole’ll show you where she’s parked.”

Adam could easily see where this was going and tried not to show fear. Fathers could smell it, especially when those fathers knew you were dating their sons.

Carole kissed her husband’s cheek fondly. “Don’t be a grouch. Let’s go, Kurt. It’s a bit of a walk.”

Kurt gripped his hand momentarily. “Don’t listen to him- he’s all bark and no bite. He’s a softie- he  _still_  cries when the cat goes over the waterfall in Homeward Bound.”

“Get out of here,” Burt said, swiping at Kurt his his hat. “You never let me have my fun.”

“Your fun usually involves stress and trans-fats.”

Burt watched as his wife and son walked arm in arm towards the parking lot, affection obvious. Adam already admired this man, already saw the parts of him he’d nurtured in Kurt.

“I sent him off to New York back in September and wondered what kind of people he’d meet along the way.”

Adam tucked his hands into his pockets and tried not to think too hard on where this conversation was going. “It’s natural. You’re his father.”

Burt continued on as if he hadn’t spoken.

“I asked myself if I’d prepared him for life in a place like New York and when he told me about you,” Burt rounded on Adam with a heavy look. “I asked myself what does a twenty-two year old want with my eighteen year old son.”

“Honestly, I really just wanted him to join my show choir." 

Burt continued to stare at him, gaze hard and assessing. "Is that all?”

The truth was no, not anymore. Adam wanted so much more from Kurt than just his attendance to rehearsals and unique vocal talent. He wanted mornings when he woke before Kurt, days where they sang every song they knew and nights when he didn’t have to dread the goodbye. 

He wanted to put his hands on Kurt’s hips, lips on lips and be pressed too close together. He wanted to spend this trip soaking up everything he could about Kurt’s life, his past and he wanted to fly them both across the ocean and watch the way his mother’s eyes would light up at the sight of the two of them together. 

Burt was beginning to give him the stink-eye at his silence, which had to sound much more suspect that Adam’s intentions truly were.

“I think I fell in love with Kurt at the first note I’d ever heard him sing,” he said slowly. “I didn’t know it right away but every day I’ve become a little more aware and a little more in love.  _That’s_  what I want from your son.”

Kurt had been right- Burt Hummel was a bit of a softie.

—–

 "Uh what?“ Finn said, staring blankly at Adam as he asked him to pass the mashed potatoes. 

"I swear I raised him to have manners at some point along the way,” Carole said, handing the bowl to Adam herself. “Maybe he lost them while backpacking through Montana.”

“Potatoes,” Finn said and Kurt could practically see the light bulb clicking on above his head. “You wanted  _potatoes_.”

“Delicious potatoes,” Adam reminded him, flattening them with his fork. “I’m beginning to worry about fitting into my pants for the wedding.”

Finn squinted suspiciously at that, head tilted in confusion. Kurt couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dessert anyone? I think it’s time for dessert.”

“Adam’s still eating his-”

“Finn can help me." 

Finn frowned at him. "I’m still eating my chicken!”

“Kitchen.  _Now_.”

It was always a bit ridiculous to see a man of Finn’s height sulk, and Kurt took great pride in being one of the few people his brother allowed to see it. 

Hands on his hips, Kurt wasn’t swayed by Finn’s hunched shoulders this time. 

“What is with you tonight? Adam’s been almost embarrassingly friendly and you’ve barely said a kind word to him all night.”

Finn looked around the kitchen, giving off the distinct impression of a trapped house pet before he buried his hands in his hair and admitted, “I just don’t understand him!”

Kurt felt his spine stiffen. 

“Is this because he’s ga-”

“Dude, no. I’m totally cool with the gay thing. I really can’t understand him- like his words. He talks and all my brain hears is the teacher from Charlie Brown.”

Kurt put a hand over his mouth. “Oh God.”

“I mean potatoes! That’s how he says  _potatoes_? Who does that?”

“I can’t believe you right now.”

“I like him! I do! I just- is this how it feels to be Brittany?”

“I’m going to leave you to wallow in your shame.”

“Kurt!”

—–

The wedding was lovely. Ms. Pillsbury- now Schuester- started crying halfway down the aisle and Kurt had barely gotten a sniffle in before Adam had handed him a tissue.

With the ceremony and dinner over, the party was already in full swing. Santana had quickly stolen Adam for the first dance, smirking at the crowd as she bounced around easily on her high heels.

Kurt was watching them, Adam with his head thrown back in a wild laugh, when someone cleared their throat at his side and startled him.

“Sorry,” Blaine said, looking sheepish. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine.”

They both took a long sip of the punch Puck had liberally spiked.

“The ceremony was nice.”

Kurt nodded. “It was simple yet elegant. Although I think we have  _Mrs_. Schuester to thanks for that.”

Blaine swirled his drink in his hand, shuffling anxiously on the balls of his feet before he quietly spoke. “Can we talk somewhere private?”

Wordlessly, Kurt set his drink down and led the way towards the nearest exit.

It was cool outside, February a bit more forgiving than the chill of the previous month. Kurt frowned at the cigarette butts that littered the ground and crossed his arms against the cold.

“You brought Adam here.”

He shrugged. “You brought Tina.”

“Tina’s my  _friend_.”

“Tina’s so besotted with you, Mike’s been drowning himself in the punch bowl all night,” Kurt said firmly. “What’s wrong with Adam?”

Blaine ran an agitated hand through his hair. “He’s disgustingly nice.”

Surprised, Kurt laughed. “Pot meet kettle anyone?”

A small grin quirked Blaine’s mouth and just like that, the tension between them eased into something a little more sad. Blaine fiddled with the cuff-links on his dress shirt. 

“Why him?”

Kurt looked away, honestly struck speechless to explain how much had changed since Christmas. “He’s…genuine.”

“And  _I’m_  not?”

“I never said that, Blaine…for once, it isn’t a competition between us.” Kurt took a calming breath. “For once, I can look at you and not feel like we broke something somewhere along the way.”

A bitter twist pulled at Blaine’s smile, even as he tried not to show it. “I still love you.”

Kurt fought the urge to kick at the ground. “This may sound callous now but it  _will_ pass. It will fade and dull with time.”

“I don’t want it to feel like less. I don’t want to fall out of love with you,” Blaine said, voice rising on a note of panic.

“But I do and I have and that’s all that really matters in the end." 

The exit door snapped open between them, the sound of laughter and music pouring out as Adam stumbled over the step and out into the night. 

"There you are! Santana’s released me from her clutches and I would really love to dance with you.”

Kurt couldn’t hold back his smile as Adam immediately reached for both his hands and paused, catching sight of Blaine. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?

Blaine laughed, a nervous and fraught sound, scrubbing a hand down over his face briefly. "No. We’re done here.”

Kurt winced at the double meaning.

“We haven’t been properly introduced,” Blaine said, tugging on the bottom of his blazer before holding out his hand. “I’m Blaine.”

“Adam.”

They clasped each other’s hand in the shortest handshake Kurt had ever witnessed. Blaine smiled at him and nodded at the door. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to see if Tina wants to dance.”

Kurt waited until the door had clicked shut before he groaned, letting his head fall down to rest on Adam’s shoulder. 

“I think that went well.”

“You weren’t even here for most of it.”

“No, I was going to come straight out and rescue you but Sam suggested that the two of you finally clear the air a little,” Adam admitted, rubbing his hands along the line of Kurt’s back. “Are you alright?”

Tucking his nose against the warm skin of Adam’s neck, he breathed in deeply. “Yeah. I am.”

-


End file.
